


Идиотка

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [10]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: — Знаешь, — вдруг подала голос Саяка, и он прозвучал как-то странно, приглушенно, будто она говорила из-за стекла, будто ее и не было здесь. Будто, если Кёко протянула бы руку, она наткнулась бы на невидимую стену, что разделяла их. — А ведь если я спрыгну, ничего не произойдет.





	Идиотка

**Author's Note:**

> работа не содержит в себе пропаганду суицида

Эта идиотка сидела на краю железной балки, свесив ноги вниз. Цеплялась пальцами за холодные края, смотрела на огни ночного города, светящиеся во тьме, и молчала, да только вот молчание это было тяжелее, чем стопудовая гиря.

Кёко искренне считала, что Саяка была не слишком умной.

— Твоя подруга ищет тебя. Заботится о тебе, знаешь ли. Могла бы хоть в школе появляться, — произнесла она холодно. Появилась, конечно, за спиной Саяки беззвучно, потому та вздрогнула, оборачиваясь, и, увидев Кёко, вздохнула. Кажется, даже немного разочарованно.

— Ах. Это ты...

— Ага. Я, — хрустнула хлебной палочкой Кёко, разгрызая ее. Палочки эти она по дороге стащила у какой-то школьницы, благо, с помощью магии это можно было сделать незаметно. — Не сиди тут, сорвешься еще.

Саяка помахала ножкой в кожаном сапожке и отстраненно произнесла:

— Это неважно.

У Кёко аж зубы скрипнули.

Она терпеть не могла это в Саяке. Сначала Саяка была идеалисткой, глупой, полной несбыточных надежд, со своей глупой... «Моралью»... Что нужно помогать другим, что волшебница должна то, должна се, должна защищать и оберегать и вообще быть чуть ли не Девой Марией. А теперь — превратилась в полную противоположность самой себя.

У нее уже не было ни сил, ни желания отстаивать свою точку зрения. Лишь горе, печаль и отчаяние переполняли ее — вместе со злобой, с которой Саяка просто ничего не могла сделать.

И Кёко ее, на самом деле, понимала. Боль, горечь, гнев — все это были ее чувства, те, которые зародились после всего, что довелось ей пережить — ненависти отца, смерти родных, вынужденного бродяжничества. Девочка... Девочка не должна жить на улице, не должна воровать еду и деньги, девочка... Девочка должна быть окружена любовью.

Только вот Кёко не была такой девочкой уже давно и стать подобной тоже не могла. Она давно была уже не... Девочка. Она была волшебница, а кроме того — ведь никто больше, на самом деле, никто Кёко не дорожил.

Все, кого она любила, погибли. Все, с кем она могла подружиться, исчезали, а Кёко занимала их территории, отлавливая новых и новых ведьм. И, честно говоря, Кёко в глубине души надеялась, что хотя бы Мадока и Саяка... Хотя бы они будут помнить о ней, когда она проиграет очередную битву ведьме.

Не то чтобы Кёко это правда сильно волновало, но... Было бы здорово.

— Знаешь, — вдруг подала голос Саяка, и он прозвучал как-то странно, приглушенно, будто она говорила из-за стекла, будто ее и не было здесь. Будто, если Кёко протянула бы руку, она наткнулась бы на невидимую стену, что разделяла их. — А ведь если я спрыгну, ничего не произойдет.

— Ерунды не говори, — возмущенно фыркнула Кёко, тут же пряча руки в карманы кофты, — ты разобьешься.

— Да. И ничего не изменится. Если это... Тело... Лишь оболочка... — оторвала Саяка ладони от холодного металла балки, на которой сидела. — То оно отрегенерирует. Не умрет.

И вдруг она вскочила. Поднялась, опасно пошатнулась на узкой линии металла — Кёко даже стало нехорошо, она дернулась было, но Саяка не сорвалась, просто медленно добралась до недостроенного этажа дома, твердо вставая на бетонный пол. Подошла к Кёко; посмотрела ей в лицо.

Кёко двинула челюстью, продолжая жевать очередную хлебную палочку. Демонстративно вскинула подбородок, будто пытаясь казаться выше Саяки; жаль, учитывая разницу в росте, это было бесполезно.

Саяка вздохнула, а потом достала из кармана нож-раскладушку. Щелкнула кнопкой — лезвие тут же развернулось, блеснуло острием в свете красных строительных фонарей, что были тут развешаны повсюду.

Кёко отступила на шаг, готовясь в любой момент схватиться за свой самоцвет души, но это не понадобилось — Саяка не стала нападать на нее, а просто посмотрела — безлико, бездушно, без единой эмоции во взгляде, — и, двигаясь быстро, молниеносно, вдруг вспорола себе горло одним росчерком ножа.

Лезвие, заточенное так, что, казалось, сможет листья деревьев на ветру резать, прошлось по светлой коже, погрузилось в алое мясо, вскрывая мышцы и обрывая светленькие слои фасций. Кровь хлынула на ладони Саяки, заляпала светло-голубые волосы, пролилась на грязную после нескольких дней бродяжничества блузку, оставляя ярко-алые, как киноварь, разводы, и закапала на бетонный пол Саяке под ноги.

Она вздохнула — воздух с хрипом вышел из раны, — и болезненно улыбнулась. Рванула обратно — нож вышел из плоти, которая уже спустя миг начала затягиваться, нарастать новыми слоями тканей, как по волшебству.

Волшебством это, на самом деле, и было. Волшебством, к которому Кёко — знай она тогда, когда заключала контракт с Кьюбеем, чем все обернется, — никогда не прикоснулась. Просто Саяке вот так вот повезло со способностью.

Впрочем, Кёко по себе знала: это цветочки. На ней самой переломы заживали на раз-два.

— Тело, — произнесла Саяка тихо, и по уголку ее рта потекло совсем немного крови, впрочем, быстро засохшей, — всего лишь оболочка. Даже не для души, души-то у нас больше нет.

Смотреть на это все было больно, но Кёко не была бы Кёко, если б не высказалась:

— Идиотка, — процедила, а потом подлетела к Саяке, хватая ее за руки, выворачивая, да с такой силой, что Саяка вскрикнула и выронила нож. Хорошо. Это было хорошо. Значит, вот такую боль — боль не физическую, а боль унижения, — она все же чувствовала. Схватила за запястье, рванула на себя — сухожилия под кожей затрещали, а Кёко вцепилась в палец, на котором Саяка носила кольцо. Потребовала:

— Дай самоцвет.

Саяка посмотрела на нее. Губы ее слегка дрогнули, но она ничего не сказала, только пальцы ее чуть затрепетали, и Кёко подхватила появившийся над кольцом лазурный самоцвет души. И в тот же миг замахнулась, будто собиралась выбросить его туда, далеко, с высоты пятнадцати этажей — в ночной город.

— Нет! — дернулась Саяка, и Кёко усмехнулась.

Ну конечно.

— Что «нет»? Посидишь без оболочки, такой бесполезной и ненужной, как ты все время ноешь, — раздраженно бросила она.

Ей хотелось кричать: «Дура, идиотка, кретинка!» Сколько всего... Хорошего было в жизни Саяки, сколько любящих людей ее окружало, сколько всего интересного происходило, а она...

Она не была проклята собственным отцом. Она не стояла над могилой родителей и младшей сестренки, она не бежала прямо с похорон от спецслужб, занимающихся делами несовершеннолетних. Она не жила на стройках и не воровала деньги у честных людей, ей не приходилось перебиваться яблоком в день — дай бог, — у Саяки... Было все, что Кёко хотела иметь. Хотела, но больше не могла.

Поэтому Кёко очень хотелось влепить Саяке хорошую затрещину, но вместо этого она ее отпустила. И, пренебрежительно смерив взглядом, швырнула ей обратно ее лазурный самоцвет души.

Саяка поймала его неловко, как неуклюжий ребенок, и прижала к груди — а в следующий миг он испарился всплеском синих капель, становясь камешком на ее кольце.

— Идиотка, — все же проворчала Кёко, нервно ища по карманам шоколадный батончик. — Хочешь прыгать? Прыгай, мне дела нет, да только о Мадоке и родителях своих подумай. Дура.

Саяка пусто посмотрела на нее, но, кажется, в глазах ее появился какой-то блеск. Не слишком живой, но все же... Какой-то.

— Где ты живешь?

— М? — дернулась Кёко. — В отеле живу.

— Я... Могу у тебя... Принять душ? — тихо спросила Саяка, и Кёко вновь посмотрела на нее сверху вниз.

Сглотнула.

Кёко могла сколько угодно убеждать себя, что ей не было дела ни до кого, да только вот... Она просто не могла бросить Саяку здесь. Потому что территория территорией, а волшебницы, впадающие в отчаяние — это...

Плохо.

Кёко не знала, почему, но была убеждена, что так и есть.

— Еду не дам.

— И не надо.

Кёко закрыла глаза, подумав миг, и все-таки стянула с себя верхнюю кофту, оставшись лишь в маечке. Швырнула ее Саяке — та поймала, как и всегда, неловко, и Кёко проворчала:

— Прикройся. Ты вся в крови.

Саяка определенно была самой глупой волшебницей из всех, кого знала Кёко, но сейчас Кёко не была уверена, что сама совершала нужный поступок. Но, по крайней мере, он был правильным. И ей хотелось в это верить.


End file.
